


Беседа о делах сердечных во время вскрытия

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, hirasava



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BFFs, F/M, M/M, Pining!Q, Relationship Problems, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Дружеская встреча Кью с Молли Хупер и обсуждение превратности их судеб.





	Беседа о делах сердечных во время вскрытия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Discussing Romance over an Autopsy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158644) by [therunawaypen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen). 



— Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, что же, черт возьми, со мной не так. Вероятно, я эмоциональный мазохист. 

— Это мне знакомо. Порой я спрашиваю себя, почему не влюбляюсь в нормальных, хороших парней. 

Кью вздохнул, размешивая сахар в чае. Сегодня выдался один из тех редких свободных от работы в МИ-6 дней, когда ему не нужно было находиться в техническом отделе. Слава Богу за это, ведь он не знал, сколько еще мог бы продержаться без выходного.

Общение с Молли, в числе других вещей, помогало ему отвлечься от суматошной работы в должности квартирмейстера. Приятно было поговорить с кем-то... ну, за неимением лучшего слова, «обычным».

Даже если иногда им приходилось общаться в присутствии покойника.

В данный момент они разговаривали, стоя над телом пьяницы, который переоценил способность собственной печени справиться с алкогольным отравлением. И теперь Молли в прямом смысле держала в руках сердце этого мужчины.

— Давай смотреть правде в глаза, Молли, хорошие парни скучны, — вздохнул Кью, делая глоток чая и совершенно игнорируя кровищу прямо перед собой. — Да и ни одного из нас нельзя назвать абсолютно нормальным.

— Вряд ли. Я настолько обычна, насколько это вообще возможно, — вздохнула Молли, взвесив сердце.

Кью закатил глаза.

— Ты — доктор, даже если все твои пациенты уже мертвы, — усмехнулся он, — и я только что наблюдал, как ты вскрыла грудную клетку этого человека, даже глазом не моргнув. «Обычные» люди, как правило, так не делают. 

— Да, лишь врачи и серийные убийцы, — Молли покачала головой. — И, поверь, я встречалась и с теми, и с другими. 

— Ой, да ладно тебе, откуда ты могла знать, что Джим был конченым маньяком? — Хотя если бы Кью знал о парне Молли, то смог бы, скорее всего, связать «Джима» и «Мориарти». Однако какой теперь уже смысл об этом думать... — По крайней мере, ты можешь хотя бы сходить на свидание с одним из своих парней. А у меня даже нет нужных частей тела, чтобы заинтересовать Джеймса. 

Молли кивнула, опорожняя на стол содержимое желудка незадачливого пьяницы.

— И не говори. Я годами сохла по Шерлоку, пока не поняла, что он — гей. 

Кью рассмеялся, едва не поперхнувшись чаем.

— Молли, да ты шутишь. Как ты могла так долго этого не понимать? Ты же вычислила, что я гей, даже раньше меня самого.

Молли вздохнула и поправила защитные очки.

— Ну, долгое время он вообще ни к кому не проявлял абсолютно никакого интереса. Я думала, что он просто чересчур разборчивый. А потом появился доктор Уотсон, и вдруг Шерлок превратился в тоскующую влюбленную школьницу. — Она покачала головой. — Надеюсь, мое свидание в пятницу пройдет хорошо.

Кью оживился:

— Свидание? И когда ты собиралась рассказать мне об этом? 

— Я только что это сделала. — ответила Молли, пряча улыбку за медицинской маской. — Для меня это довольно непривычно: друзья с работы убедили попробовать сайт знакомств. И я переписывалась с этим парнем — его зовут Том — несколько недель. Теперь у нас наконец-то появились свободные выходные, чтобы пойти и чего-нибудь выпить. 

— Тебе нужны целые выходные, чтобы «чего-нибудь выпить»? — ухмыльнулся Кью, по-дружески поддразнивая Молли. — Покажи фотографию Тома? Я должен знать, за кем мне следить в виртуальной реальности. 

— Разумеется, — усмехнулась Молли. 

Сняв перчатки, она подошла к столу и вытащила из ящика телефон. Покопавшись в нем пару минут, она передала телефон Кью. 

— Он правда довольно симпатичный. Очень надеюсь, что в реальности Том так же очарователен, как и в интернете. 

Кью бросил взгляд на фотографию и замер, практически уставившись на нее. Что ж, отслеживать потенциального бойфренда Молли в сети не придется. Кью сможет поговорить с ним, когда будет проходить мимо его стола в техотделе.


End file.
